


Call Me

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [187]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus and Caroline texting/calling in the middle of the night after Klaus is in New Orleans and Caroline is either in MF or somewhere else.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [187]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Call Me

Klaus stared at the phone for a long moment, the 3:32 a.m. marker at the top especially damning. Still, nothing could have stopped him from answering - hardly the two witches sleeping in his bed. “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“Do I have a type?” Caroline huffed, a little tired and a lot drunk on her end of the phone. “I was accused of having a type, and I don’t know if it’s true.”

A smile pulled at his lips as he made his way out to the balcony, the sound of nightlife floating around him. “I’d personally like to think I’m one of a kind, but I suppose I’d need more information. What is this type you’ve been accused of having?”

“Dodgy.” Her attempt at a British accent was terrible, but altogether charming. “Dangerous.”

Humming, Klaus leaned on the balustrade, feeling more at peace than he had been for a while. “Dangerous sounds apt,” he admitted. “But Tyler, loathe as I am to say, wasn’t dodgy. No, I’m afraid I’m the outlier in your preference. You love yourself a hero.”

She groaned on the other end of the line. “Please don’t say that. Because Enzo thinks I’m also in love with Stefan, which means the hero thing might be true.”

That left his spine stiffening in discomfort. Though, if he were honest with himself… “You could do worse than the Ripper,” he said quietly, “provided he could tear himself away from the sweet Elena.”

“It’s not Elena that’s sniffing around,” she muttered. Somehow, Klaus could only grin at her disgruntlement. “Not that it matters. I don’t want Enzo or Stefan.”

“What do you want, love?”

She sounded wistful when she finally answered. “I want to be free.”

His smile softened into a fond little thing, and he turned back from the very public street and whatever spies surely lurked. “How can I help?”

“I think-” Caroline broke off as though she was sobering up. “I think you already have.”

Then, his smile could spilt his face. “Shall I meet you in Paris, then?”

Her laugh vibrated through the phone. “No, no. Someday,” she promised. “How’s New Orleans?”

“Where to begin?” he teased, settling himself on one of the deck chairs. “There’s a wolf pack down here…”


End file.
